A technique has been proposed in which a solar panel is attached to a reflector which is provided on the rear side of a fluorescent lamp and receives light emitted from the fluorescent lamp, a capacitor or a rechargeable battery is charged by the electromotive force of the solar panel, and a voltage is applied from the capacitor or the rechargeable battery to an emergency light or a guidance light to turn on the emergency light or the guidance light when a switch of a fluorescent lamp appliance is turned off or when the fluorescent lamp appliance is turned off, thereby effectively using electrical energy (PTL 1 and PTL 2).
In addition, in recent years, with the rapid progress of electronic technology, LEDs with low power consumption and high brightness have been put to practical use, and an LED lamp has been used instead of the fluorescent lamp (PTL 3 and PTL 4).